dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of CER Two programming
Current Programming Action & Adventure *The A-Team Drama *Doc Martin *The Fall *Step Dave *The Flash *Arrow *Supernatural *The Clinic *Charlie Jade *Street Legal *Grimm *Chasing Shadows *The Following *Z Nation *Defiance *Breaking Bad *Police Rescue *City Life *Huff *7 Cities *Cold Squad *Republic of Doyle *Da Vinci's Inquest *The Border *Scream *Gotham *Wentworth *Devious Maids Soap opera *Shortland Street *Eastenders Reality *Saline County COPS *Real Stories of the Highway Patrol *LRPD: Life on the Beat *COPS (1989-2012 FTS run) *Inside Arkansas *A Current Affair *Eye for an Eye Comedy *Jono and Ben (TV3 New Zealand production) *Clone High *Wonder Showzen *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Comedy Time TV *Popcorn TV *The Simpsons (Season 1-10 only) *Family Guy *Home Movies *PuppetUp! *Newsreaders *Black Jesus *Harry Enfield's Television Programme *KYTV *Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule *Tim & Eric's Bedtime Stories *Winners *Don't Feed the Humans *Dick Figures *Next Time on Lonny *World Doctors *Diggnation *Fugget About It *Crash Canyon *South Park *The Boondocks *Bob's Burgers *American Dad! *Joy To The World *Aaagh! It's Mr. Hell Show *Key & Peele *Mr. D *Bromwell High *Stressed Eric *The Brak Show *Beavis and Butt-Head *Robot Chicken Sitcoms *The New Feral TV (Remake version of Feral TV, but with humans) *Game On *Bottom *Full House *The Young Ones *The Big Bang Theory *Marry Me *Maximum Feral TV (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Mr. Bean *The Brittas Empire *Butterflies *MAD *Bosom Buddies Kids programming (Kidline (Monday to Sunday)) *Kung Fu Bunny (A Chinese Cartoon Produced by JJJOY) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Regular Show *Line Town *Auto B Good (Originally broadcasts in 4:3, now its broadcasts in 16:9) *The Powerpuff Girls *Kikoriki: New Adventures *Berenstain Bears *Tanken Driland (coming in beginning of 2015, Season 2 Only) *Yo-Kai Watch *All4TubeKids *Pokemon *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Jar Dwellers SOS *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *Growing Up Creepie *Furby & Friends *Phineas and Ferb *Kenny the Shark *American Dragon: Jake Long *Doraemon *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gravity Falls *The Fairly OddParents *The Proud Family *Cyberchase *The Weekenders *WordGirl *Pet Alien *Regular Show *Bug Rangers *Adventure Time *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Holly Hobbie and Friends *Mickey Mouse Works *Digimon Digital Monsters *Sonic X *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *Shaun the Sheep *Atomic Betty *The Cartoon Cartoon Show *The Flintstones *The Jetsons *The Buzz on Maggie *The Emperor's New School *Arthur *Robotboy *Ruby Gloom *Rugrats *House of Mouse *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Dexter's Laboratory *Darkwing Duck *DuckTales *TaleSpin *Doug *Sidekick *Wayside *Voltron *Johnny Bravo *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Crayon Shin Chan *Jacob Two-Two *Codename: Kids Next Door *What Now? (TVNZ production) *Sparkle Friends: High Score *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb *George of the Jungle *Raw Toonage *Fish Hooks *Dinosaur King *The Secret Show *Teamo Supremo *Mickey's Mouse Tracks *Pat and Stan *Kim Possible *I Got a Rocket! *Iggy Arbuckle *Pucca *Lloyd in Space *Recess *Wander Over Yonder *The Replacements *Bonkers *Cow and Chicken *The Adventures of Patch and Friends *Toy Story Treats *The Legend of Tarzan *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *PaRappa The Rapper *Wuzzles *The Wild Thornberrys *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Grossology *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Cosmic Quantum Ray *Kid vs Kat *Rocket Robin Hood *Timon and Pumbaa *Danny Phantom *Toy Story Toons *Cars Toon *Fillmore! *Shrek *Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Mucha Lucha *Danger Mouse *Invader Zim *The What-A-Cartoon! Show *Inspector Gadget *Postcards from Buster *Robot Chicken *Famous 5: On the Case *Sheeep! *Team Galaxy *Sheep in the Big City *Dragon's Rock *Gargoyles *Marsupilami *The Powerpuff Girls *Tak and the Power of Juju *Steven Universe Preschool programming (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Fimbles *Treetown *Boo! *The Shiny Show *Boogle Beebies *Noodle and Doodle *Magic Mountain *Johnson and Friends *Numberjacks *Caillou *Wee 3 *Squeak *The Backyardigans *Toddworld *Rolie Polie Olie *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Bananas in Pajamas *Teletubbies *Zingzillas *Everything's Rosie *Peter Rabbit *Super Why! *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Tickety Toc *Tweenies *Martha Speaks *Muppet Babies *Dragon Tales *LazyTown *The Large Family *Timothy Goes to School *Henry Hugglemonster *Noozles *Nina and the Neurons *Potamus Park *Tom and Jerry Kids *Peg + Cat *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Bob the Builder *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Busytown Mysteries *Care Bears *Bubble Guppies *Julius Jr. *Jelly Jamm *Seven Little Monsters *Babar *Baby Jake *Blue's Room *Humf *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Ni Hao Kai Lan *The Numtums *The Magic Key *The Save-Ums! *Will and Dewitt *Woolly and Tig *Pinky Dinky Doo *Pocoyo *Peep and the Big Wide World *PB&J Otter *Peppa Pig *Olivia *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Dino Dan *Chloe's Closet *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *The Koala Brothers *Little Robots *Little Bear *Little Einsteins *Little Bill *Little Princess *William's Wish Wellingtons *George Shrinks *Forest Friends *Engie Benjy *Franklin and Friends *Franklin the Turtle *Yo Gabba Gabba *Oswald *Timothy Goes to School *Cubeez *Danger Rangers *Moose and Zee *Monica's Gang *Sid the Science Kid *Strawberry Shortcake *Kaylor's Time Machine (also seen on CER2 Junior) *The Softies (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Not Just the News (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Kaylor's Room (also seen on CER2 Junior) *The Playground (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Fimbles Around Town (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Johnson and Friends Reloaded (also seen on CER2 Junior) *The New Squeak (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Saline County Little COPS (also seen on CER2 Junior) *The Arcadeteers (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Pom in the City (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Wuz Up! (also seen on CER2 Junior) *CER2 Junior's Sing-Along Songs (also seen on CER2 Junior) *CER2 Junior's Gameshow Fever (also seen on CER2 Junior) *See It! (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Kaylor and the Neurons (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Numberjacks: The Adventures of Arkansas (also seen on CER2 Junior) *Connie the Cow *Charlie and Mimmo *The Roly Mo Show *A Little Curious *Anthony Ant *3rd and Bird *JoJo's Circus *Octonauts *Kate & Mim-Mim *Ella the Elephant *Babar and the Adventures of Badou *PAW Patrol *Wallykazam! *Poppy Cat *Zack & Quack *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Curious George *Chuggington *Dive Olly Dive *The Fixies *Animal Mechanicals *Underground Ernie *Bobinogs *Sea Princesses *Tiny Planets *Tigga and Togga *Team Umizoomi *Franny's Feet *Oakie Doke *The Story Makers *Star Hill Ponies *LazyTown Extra *Fluffy Gardens *Bear and Butterfly *Muffin the Mule *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Tinga Tinga Tales *Little Red Tractor *Wilbur *Bo on the Go *Bruno and the Banana Bunch *Timmy Time *Boohbah *The Fiddley Foodle Bird *Noddy in Toyland *Charlie and Lola *Learning with Connie *Andy Pandy *Poppetstown *Little People *The Lion Guard *Henry's World *Ebb and Flo *Boj *Katie Morag *Balamory *Fishtronaut *Something Special *Step Inside *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *The Puzzle Place *Barney & Friends *Plim Plim *El Jardin de Clarilu *Pajanimals *Zou *Wimzie's House *Crazy Quilt *Clifford's Puppy Days *Toopy and Binoo *Doki *Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *The CER2 Playhouse *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks *Doozers *Wibbly Pig *Sarah and Duck *Milly, Molly *Eureeka's Castle *Rosie and Jim *Rimba's Island *Olive the Ostrich *Maya the Bee *Tommy Zoom *Miffy and Friends *BabyFirst Teens programming (Teenline (Weekdays and Weekends afternoon)) *Fred's Head *Girl vs. Boy *Victorious *Wolfblood *Ren & Stimpy *Newsround (BBC UK production) *Sword Art Online *Hard Out *Freaky *Beta Records Television *Really Me *Sam & Cat *My Life Me *Music Mix USA *Karaoke High *Edgemont *Liquid Television *Grojband *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *bro'Town *FailArmy *Right This Minute *Action Zone *New Game Plus *After School Club (Arirang TV production) *My Babysitter's a Vampire *Stoked *Pixel Pinkie *Rex The Runt *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Good Mythical Morning with Rhett & Link *Fanta For The Funny *6teen *Station X *BuzzFeed Game shows *1 VS 100 *Minute to Win *Un, dos, tres... responda otra vez (RTVE Spain production) Newscasts *CER2 NewsBeat (featuring a tabloid/newsmagazine-style newscast format) *CER2 Entertainment News *CER2 Weather Report *One Hour Morning News (based off the Brazilian breakfast news program Hora Um da Notícia by Rede Globo) *The CER2 Daily (based off the Arkansas Democrat Gazette and Benton Courier newspapers and the UK breakfast program The Channel Four Daily by Channel 4) *The 700 Club Documentary *World of Wildlife *Inside Space *Science Mysteries *CER2 Frontline *Investigation Reports Sports *Wide World of Sports *CER2 SportsLine *WWE on CER2 *HBO Boxing After Dark *CER2's World Championship Boxing *Sports Gone Wild *The Rugby League Show *Suzuki Great Outdoors Music *Morning Music Mix *CER2 Top 25 Countdown (two-hour uninterrupted countdown show) *CER2 Music Mix *Music Legends *Good Rockin' Tonite *The 80's Vault *The 90's @ 9 *Hip-Hop Effect *The CER2 Delivery Room *Jammin' Hits *Metal Power Hour *All-Request Live! *Music Station (TV Asahi production) Magazines *YouTube Nation *30a TV Defunct Programming In 2013, with upgrading the format and system updating when the new promo "New programmes that fit your life", these programming are no longer broadcasts and moved to CER2 Classic, which is CER2 Digital Networks' new channel for classic shows and videos from the late-60's thru early-2010's. Behind the Scenes *Behind the Scenes at 28 News *Behind the Scenes at KOLD News 13 *Behind the Scenes at WSEE's Morning Live *A Closer Look at TV News *How TV News its Made: From Idea to Air *HBO Intro: Behind the Scenes Channel Surfing *South Bay Channel Surfing Others *Television Station Tour *News Themes and Promos *Various TV Station Promos and Graphics *The Launch of Super Channel *80's to 90's Retro Cartoon Intros *Ultimate 80's to 90's Retro Cartoons List Category:KCER-TV Category:CER2 Programmes Category:Lists